This Is Our Now
by BubblesBlossomButtercup
Summary: The high-pitched screams pierced through the muggy air like a knife cutting through butter. They were incessant, shrill, urgent. Exactly what she didn't need or want. She scurried through the undergrowth like a cat, agile on her feet. Quick steps interrupted by brief pauses where her ears pricked, determining the direction of the unrelenting scream. She was closer than she thought.


**This is our now**

**Chapter 1: Daisy Chains **

The high-pitched screams pierced through the muggy air like a knife cutting through butter. They were incessant, shrill, urgent. Exactly what she didn't need or want.

She scurried through the undergrowth like a cat, agile on her feet. Quick steps interrupted by brief pauses where her ears pricked, determining the direction of the unrelenting scream. She was closer than she thought. This was going to be messy- a hassle. She repressed an irritated sigh. No point worrying about it all now; it was too late. She had to remain focused.

She ducked beneath some low-hanging branches and crouched close to the ground, pushing away the shrubbery obstructing her view.

Down in the deep valley, she could see a blonde woman lying on her back, her head facing upwards, mouth forming the desperate O which had emitted the scream that alerted her. Her hand was drawn up to feebly protect her face. The dead, grey arms with bloody claws reaching out for her, tearing at her vulnerable flesh. A dark, well-built man attempted to pull the deranged creatures away whilst suffering the relentless attack of two more of the undead, latching like limpets to his broad back.

She surveyed the scene for a moment or two, allowing the faint breeze to wash over her before steadying her weapon. She secured the arrow, pulled back the bow, breathed in slightly…then let go.

It rose over the valley and hit is target- the screaming cut short mid shriek- the blonde's limp body slumped over the rock, arrow protruding from her head. The man barely had chance to react before he crumpled to floor as well- arrow hitting him securely in the temple, a trickle of blood making tracks down the side of his head.

She stood up abruptly, brushed off the stones and sticks that had clung to the sweat on her dirt- caked legs, tucked the bow and arrow safely away and noiselessly made the journey down into the valley. She'd deal with the undead when she was down there, yet she kept one eye on them her entire journey down. They had began feasting on the lifeless bodies that lay out before them. A mighty meal just for three. They were so indulged in their food, that they did not hear her approach.

She swiftly retried the knife from her ankle strap in preparation and struck each one in the same precise location on their head, their wild eyes barely noticing her as she did so, as they swallowed and devoured flesh and intestines, mouths bloodied, teeth red. She grimaced slightly, she never liked getting this close to their vile, pugnacious faces, least of all when they were in the middle of such a primitive and horrifying act.

Once all of the undead lay motionless over the carcasses of the young couple, she set to work, rummaging through their rucksacks and pockets, scavenging anything that could be of use: some food; an empty water bottle; a fancy silver-plated lighter; some lipstick; a small worn- looking teddy bear; some muddied clothing. They didn't really have much, just as she expected. She paused slightly when she encountered a small photograph in the front pocket of one of the bags. A family portrait- the dead couple, very much alive, arms wrapped around a small boy.

Her eyes remained focused on the child for quite some time. His happy, blue eyes shining out of the image, his goofy smile wide and bright, as if he was smiling right at her.

She tore herself away from it, placed it in the blood-covered hands of the blonde.

She unzipped a small satchel tied around her waist and pulled out a relatively fresh-looking daisy chain. She snapped three daisies away from the chain and held them in her hand. She repositioned the bodies so that they lay side by side, placing one daisy on each of their foreheads, right in the place from which she had retrieved her arrows, where a vibrant wound remained. She covered the wound with the daisy.

She placed the third in between them both. Then, without looking back, she walked noiselessly away.


End file.
